20th Century Fox World Louisville
Kentucky Kingdom (formerly Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom) is America's First and Only 20th Century Fox Theme Park that opened in 2020! But Paramount Parks said goodbye to Paramount's Kentucky Kingdom in 2013. Later in 2023, Super Nintendo World opened in America's First Twentieth Century Fox park (which located at Kentucky Kingdom). The park is now America’s Most Extreme Movie Park, plus this park is now operating all year. History of Kentucky Kingdom Real History (Look it up on Wikipedia) Fanon History TPA Fox Plaza Attractions * Hellevator (Returned in 2019 as Ferdinand's Drop Tower) Stores * Kingdom Souvenirs * 20th Century Fox Store Restaurants * Casa Mia Land of Ice Age Attractions * Bluebeards Bounty * Cyclos * Manny's Wild Woolly Mammoth Coaster * Ellie's Fun Zone (formerly King Louie's Playland/Looney Tunes Movie Town) * Full Throttle (formerly located in Six Flags Magic Mountain) * Scrat's Breakdance (originally Breakdance) Stores * Sid's Cave Store Restaurants * Buck's Dino Diner (formerly King Louie’s Kitchen) - an outdoor restaurant which serves hot dishes and salads. Meet & Greet characters Ice Age characters: '''Manny, Ellie and Peaches the mammoths, Diego and Shira the sabretooth tiger, Sid and Granny the sloths, Scrat the sabretooth squirrel, Crash and Eddy the possums, The Simpsons: Spingfield (Kentucky Kingdom’s Expansion Area) Attractions * The Simpsons Ride * Kang & Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl * Itchy and Scratchy: The Ride (A Wild Mouse Coaster Formerly Located At Six Flags New England Where It Was Known As Gotham City Gauntlet: Escape from Arkham Asylum Until In 2019 It Was Relocated Back To 20th Century Fox World Louisville (Kentucky Kingdom) As Itchy And Scratchy: The Ride) * Slingshot (Located at the former Fearfall spot) Shops * Kwik-E-Mart Restaurants * Krusty Burger * Moe's Tavern * Luigi's Pizza * Lard Lad Donuts * The Frying Dutchman Meet & Greet characters * The Simpsons: Homer, Marge, Lisa, Bart, Krusty the Clown,Slideshow Bob Planet of the Apes (area) Attractions * Himalayas * Scream Xtreme * 5D Cinema * 20th Century Fox Outdoor Theater * King Kong (Returned in 2019 formerly called Rainbow) * Hotel of Doom (Bolliger & Mabillard Dark Ride) Stores * 5D Cinema Store * Planet of the Apes Store Restaurants * Auntie B's Meet & Greet characters TBA Rio Land Attractions * Blu's Flight School (originally Skycatcher) * Giant Wheel * Rafael's Toucan Carousel (originally Bella Musica) * Roller Skater * Pedro and Nico's Birds Party (originally Flying Dutchman) * Tiego's Crazy Bus (originally Fire Engine) * Wings Over Rio (Rocky Mountain Construction’s Thunder Run) Stores * Jewel's Rio Store Restaurants * Luiz's Eat and Chew Food * Paradise Pizza Meet & Greet characters Blu, Jewel, Bia, Carla, Teigo, Rafael, Nico, & Pedro from ''Rio. Aliens Vs Predators (area) Attractions * Storm Chaser * Eye of the Storm * Chaos (Returned in 2021) * Gunpowder (Bolliger & Mabillard Hyper Coaster) * Mile High Falls * Double Down Towers (Intamin Launched Freefall Towers) Stores * Aliens Vs Predators Store * Storm Cellars Restaurants TBA Night of the Museum Attractions * Salvation of Terror (originally T3) * Raging Rapids River Ride * Museum Trails * Night At The Museum: The Ride (A Bolliger & Mabillard Trackless Dark Ride themed to Night at the Museum) Stores * Museum Gift Shop Restaurants TBA Meet & Greet characters TBA Paradise Bay (originally Hurricane Bay) Water Rides * Deluge * Mega Wedgie * Big Surf * Castaway Creek * Buccaneer Beach * Plummet Summit * Calypso Run * Tornado * Splash Zone * Kilawaya * Waikiki Wipeout * Adventure River * Deep Water Dive * Wave Runner Stores TBA Restaurants TBA Super Nintendo World (Kentucky Kingdom's 1st expanded area) Nintendo Plaza Attractions *'Warp Riders:' **A spinning ride that has guests try to avoid King Dedede's water-spitting robo-machine. It is another ride shared from the Universal Orlando park. Map Info: *'Balloon Fighter:' **'A Vekoma inverted rollercoaster based on the video game of the same name. Map Info: *'Pokemon XYZ: Kalos League War:' **'A motion simulator ride based on Pokemon XYZ. Based on the last 16 episodes of the XY saga, the ride has guests join Ash & his friends in fighting off Team Flare. *'The Squid Sisters Live:' **'A nighttime holographic rave dance party based on Splatoon where Callie and Marie perform. *'Splatoon: Battle Frontier:' **'An indoor laser tag-type ride based on Splatoon where guests fight each other in teams in a Splatoon battle in front of a crowd of people. *'Super Smash Bros. Tournament 3D:' **A 3D championship competition tournament motion simulator ride based on the Super Smash Bros. ''games that will open in October 2023. Stores * Nintendo Store Restaurants * Wii Diner * WarioWare Eat’n’Play Arcade Mushroom Kingdom Attractions *'Mario Kart: The Ride: **A 3D motion simulator dark ride and another ride shared from the Universal Orlando park that has guests race each other in a 4-Race Mario Kart Cup. *'''Super Mario Maker: **An interactive 3D indoor rollercoaster ride and another ride shared from the Universal Orlando park that lets guests design their own Mario Maker Coaster track and then ride on them. *'Bowser's Castle Spin:' **'A spinning ride based on Bowser's Castle from the Mario series. *'Mario Party: Star Rush & The Top 100 VR:' **A Bolliger & Mabillard Virtual Reality Competition Ride based on the Mario Party ''games that will open in Fall 2023. Stores * Super Mario Store Restaurants * TPA Hyrule Attractions * '''Link’s Knight Coaster:' **A Bolliger & Mabillard dueling inverted coaster that similar to the former Dueling Dragon at Universal Orlando Resort. Stores * The Legend of Zelda Shop Restaurants * TPA Wimpy Kid Boardwalk (Kentucky Kingdom's 2nd expanded area) Attarctions *Crainum Shaker *Rodrick's Rock'n'Roll Swing *Manny's Big Mess Dark Ride (Bolliger & Mabillard Dark Ride) *Lock-In Escape Room Stores *Wimpy Kid Store Resturants *Corny's Family Style Restaurant *Wimpy Burger *Rowley's Iccceee Creeaaamm Former Attractions Former Roller Coasters * Starchaser (1987-1995) * Vampire (1990-1999) * Twisted Twins - Dueling wooden roller coaster constructed by Custom Coasters International. Closed until 2015, reconstructed into Storm Chaser. (1998-2007) * Road Runner Express (2000-2009) (until it was later Relocated Back To 20th Century Fox World Louisville (Kentucky Kingdom) As Itchy And Scratchy: The Ride With New Themeing And Color Paint For The Track and Supports) * Greezed Lightning - An Anton Schwarzkopf Shuttle Loop roller coaster. On the site of Kentucky Kingdom from 2003 to 2010 and closed from 2010 to 2013. Removed to make way for Lightning Run (closed in 2018) in 2014. (2003-2009) * Chang (1997-2009) * Thunder Run (Original) - A wooden roller coaster, designed by Curtis D. Summers and John Fetterman. Known as a classic wooden roller coaster made by the Dinn Corporation. Reconstructed by Rocky Mountain Construction into Wings Over Rio. (1990-2018) * Lightning Run - A steel roller coaster. It is the first Chance Rides Hyper GT-X Coaster in the world. Replaced by Full Throttle. (2014-2018) Former Rides * Fearfall - A 129 feet drop tower ride. Replaced by Slingshot. (2014-2018) * Professor John's Flying Machine - A Flying Scooters ride. (2014-2018) * Up, Up, & Away - Samba Tower balloon ride. (2015-2018) * The Quake - Vekoma Waikiki Wave (1992-2004) * Bumper Cars - Classic Bumper Cars ride (2014-2018) * Chaos - Chance Chaos – Replaced by a smoking area in 2006, replaced by Deluge in 2007 then relocated in Aliens Vs. Predators area in 2021. (1998-2005) (until 2021) * Sky Coaster (2000-2010) * Hellevator - Intamin 177 foot giant drop – Closed due to serious accident that resulted in a 13-year-old girl losing her feet; was located just inside the entrance to the park then 11 years later returned as Fredinand’s Drop Tower; originally named Hellevator (1995–2006). (1995-2008) (until 2019 as Fredinand’s Drop Tower) * Rainbow (1995-2008) (until 2019 as King Kong) * Tin Lizzies - Antique cars that run along a track. The ride was closed due to the construction of 20th Century Fox World Louisville then it was removed. (1990-2018) * The Wall - Climbable rock wall (1999-2010) * Thrill Park Theater - Motion picture simulator, Hydraulic pods/seats move in accordance with a movie. (1996-2010) * Turbo Bungy - Extra-Charge attraction (2000-2008) * The Great Race - Spinning kids ride – Replaced by Deluge in 2007. (1998-2006) * Slingshot - Extra charge Funtime Sling Shot moved to Six Flags Elitch Gardens then moved back to 20th Century Fox World Louisville in 2020. (2002-2004) (2020-present) * Ranger - Huss Ranger (1990-1994) * Round Up - Hurbetz Round Up (1987-1995) * Top Eliminator Dragsters - 3/4 scale dragsters. Closed from 2005 to 2010. Manufactured by ThrillTime Entertainment International. (1996-2005) * Thrill Karts - J&J Amusements Go-Karts. (1997-2010) * Enterprise - A HUSS Enterprise ride. (1990-2017) Former Water Rides * The Squid - 4 wet/dry water slides. (1990-1997) * Ohio River Adventure (1987-1988) * Mt. Slide Hai (1993-2018) Former Shows * Sea Lion Splash (2014-2018) Parades * Kentucky Kingdom's Dream Parade - TPA * 20th Century Fox Electrical Parade - TPA Events * Kentucky Kingdom's New Year Celebration - New Year Eve though New Year Day (from 4:15 pm - 12:00 am) * Brooklyn Day Out - 2/21 though 3/15 (from 2:00 pm - Close) * Ice Age Adventure - 1/5 though 3/31 (from 12:30 pm - 7:30 pm) * BBQ Festival - 4/1 though 5/27 (from 1:45 pm - 7:15 pm) * RollerCoaster Tycoon Awakens - 5/27 though 8/15 (all day) * Fourth of July Celebration - 7/3 though 7/5 (all day) * Epic Adventure - During Kentucky State Fair (12:30 pm - 7:00 pm) * Time to Light Up - Labor Day though 9/30 (5:30 pm - Close) * 20th Century Fox Horror Nights - 9/30 though 11/4 (see for hours) * 20th Century Fox Holiday - After Thanksgiving though 1/5 (see for hours) Hours Regular hours *'Sunday: '''10:00 am - 8:00 pm *'Monday - Thursday: '11:00 am - 9:00 pm *'Friday - Saturday: '10:00 am - 12:00 am Paradise Bay hours NOTE: This water park is operating from late May to late September. *'Sunday: '10:00 am - 7:00 pm *'Monday - Thursday: '11:00 am - 7:00 pm *'Friday - Saturday: '12:00 pm - 7:00 pm Horror Nights (Before) Hours NOTE: Paradise Bay will not be opening before 20th Century Fox Horror Nights. This schedule is before the event starts. *'Sunday - Friday: '11:00 am - 3:00 pm *'Saturday: '10:00 am - 3:00 pm Horror Nights hours NOTE: Paradise Bay will not open during 20th Century Fox Horror Nights. This park opens from late September to early November. *'Monday - Thursday: '6:30 pm - 1:00 am *'Friday: '5:00 pm - 11:00 pm *'Saturday - Sunday: '5:00 pm - 3:00 am Holiday hours NOTE: This park (except for Paradise Bay) will open the weekend and winter break from late November to early January. *'Saturday: '2:00 pm - 11:00 pm *'Sunday: '12:00 pm - 6:00 pm *'Monday - Friday (only in winter break): '''11:00 am - 12:00 am Gallery Category:Theme Parks Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Non-Disney Category:20th Century Fox Category:Former Six Flags parks Category:Nintendo Category:Splatoon Category:Real Parks Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Rio (film series) Category:Ice Age Category:The Simpsons